


Scaredy Cat

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Spiders, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert & Araon's reunion is thwarted by an 8-legged visitor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy Cat

Aaron struggled to get his breathing back to normal as he flopped down against the pillows, his body glistening with sweat. He rolled onto his side and gazed at Robert, moving closer so his head was rested on Robert's chest.

"I've missed you..." Aaron panted, lazily tracing patterns on Robert's chest with his finger. "That was...." Aaron breathed out heavily, and Robert looked down to smile at him.

"Not very often you're lost for words!" Robert joked, which earned him a hard prod in the chest from Aaron.

"Not funny!" Aaron pouted

"Glad I still have that effect on you though..."

"You really do have a massive ego don't you?" Aaron giggled

"Not just my ego that's big babe... As well you know!"

Aaron groaned in disgust "Right you've ruined it now. I'm going in the shower."

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and pulled him back, stopping him from leaving the warmth of the bed. "You know it's polite to ASK if you can have a shower..." Robert mumbled, kissing Aaron's neck.

"Oh Terribly sorry!" Aaron mocked. "May one please use the facilities to clean one's boyfriend's spunk off one's back before it goes all crusty?" 

"Ugh!" Rpobert groaned, pushing Aaron away "Just go!"

"I can't reach my back Robert...." Aaron winked, climbing out of bed, hoping Robert wouold get the hint.

"You dirty little grease monkey!" Robert laughed, following a little distance behind Aaron, mainly to check him out. It was seconds later when he heard Aaron scream, see him run past him like Usian Bolt and dive back under the covers.

"You ok?"

"There's a MASSIVE spider in the shower!" Aaron mumbled from under the covers.

Robert tried his best not to laugh at his distressed boyfriend "A spider??"

"Stop laughing at me Sugden! You KNOW I'm terrified of them."

"Aaron, It's a spider. It's not going to hurt you."

"Thanks for that, David Attenborough, but incase you didn't know, spiders KILL PEOPLE! And anyway, why are we having this conversation? Go and kill it!"

"It's more scared of you than you are of it...."

Robert heard Aaron sigh loudly from under the covers "Do you want to have sex again tonight?"

"Oh now that's not fair!"

"ROBERT!"

"Alright! I'm going!" Robert laughed. "But hey, bear this in mind later... Coming to your rescue and all. I expect to be rewarded fully..."  
Before Aaron could have the chance to respond, Robert went to investigate. "Damn spider." Robert huffed as he reached the bathroom. "Bet he's not in the moo.... HOLY FUCK!!!!!"  
Aaron poked his head out from under the covers to see a flustered Robert run back into the room and slam the door.

"It's only a spider, Robert!" Aaron mocked.

"Aaron....I thought you were exaggerating....."

"We can't leave it in there! What if it like, crawls under the door or something and eats my face during the night?"

"Now that IS exaggerating. Come on Aaron, Me and you, we'll take it down."

Aaron sighed and climbed back out of the bed, grabbing the nearest object he could. 

"Aaron, put the Paco Rabanne down. Find something else." 

Aaron sighed and chucked Robert's aftershave onto the bed. "This is bloody stupid." he huffed, grabbing a can of Lynx instead. Robert had crossed his bedroom and was rooting around in the wardrobe, he pulled out a tennis racket and waved it above his head.

"Ready!"

"Christ sake. Worst weapons ever..." Aaron mumbled, opening the door and heading to the bathroom.

"You've got brave all of a sudden!"

Aaron opened the door to the bathroom and stepped to the side to let Robert go in first. "I'm not going first!" Robert grizzled, stepping back.

"Ok.. We'll go in together, yeah?" Aaron asked, reaching out his hand for Robert to take. Robert nodded and grabbed Aaron's hand, both boys exchanged worried glances and walked into the bathroom.


End file.
